


You and Me

by Derpy_ale99



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:37:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4522248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derpy_ale99/pseuds/Derpy_ale99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Mark realxing at home enjoying the silence throughout the house</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and Me

It was the end of the week and you just got off work And started heading home. While in the car, you couldnt stop thinking of your goofball of a boyfriend, Mark, he made you smile even when you didn't want to. When you finally arrived home, you opened the front door to hear Mark shouting and screaming upstairs. You shook your head at his ridiculousness and headed upstairs and to the bathroom, to draw yourself a bath. You threw a bath bomb into the already filled tub, taking your clothes off, strectching, and then sliding your legs and then your whole body. It was a couple of minutes before you realized that Mark had stopped his screaming and was downstairs searching the kitchen. You realxed in your bath, enjoying the scent of lavender and the warm water soothing your muscles. You could feel the stress of the week wash away as you sank your body lower into the bath.  
"(Y/N)? I know your home but where are you?"  
You gave a mumbled response. You hear muffled footsteps on the stairs, and the squeak of the door handle turning. The door opened and Mark poked his head inside looking at you with a warm smile. He came in and closed the door, sitting on the floor, next to the tub.  
"How wa your day sweetheart?"  
"It was crazy. I don't feel like talking babe."  
"Ok love, do you mind if I join you?"  
You nodded your head as he started to take his clothes off, you couldn't help but stare at his amazing butt, checking him out as he got naked on front of you. You moved to the other side of the tub to make room for him and he got into the lukewarm water with you. He opened his arms and you moved closer to him cuddling him. You kissed his bicep and rested your head on his chest. One of his hands moved to your waist and pulled you flush against his body. He kissed your shoulder and the two of you ssat in silence until the water got cold. You drained the tub and the both of you got out, him holding a towel for you to wrap yourself in, you gave him a towel to cover himself. You both entered the bedroom and crawled into bed, you on top of him, cuddling naked and enjoying each others body heat. You couldn't help but run your hands through his fluffy hair, as his hands massaged your back. The two of you stayed in bed until saturda morning.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please some feedback and a kudo. Thank you!!!!!! <3


End file.
